


Fade Away

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, Deceit’s name is Damien, Depression, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Ooooooo boy, Self Harm, also Remy because i wanted him to be, also the sides don’t know each other yet, and he’s a 911 operator, because he lies and says it’s fine :), but they are all bad, i tagged for violence cause he is hurt, im so sorry logan, like besides their husbands, ventfic, yeah - Freeform, you know I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Logan Croft should have ceased to exist. He should be dead, his body twisted on the ground, his eyes blank. He should be in whatever afterlife existed, if one even existed at all.The worst thing, Logan thinks, is how his first thought was,Can’t even fucking die right.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic DLAMP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Fade Away

The worst thing, Logan thinks, is how his first thought was _Can’t even fucking die right. ___

__Sure, he may have started to regret his decision halfway down, but the pain that awaited him nearly made him regret regreting. Pathetic, wasn’t it?_ _

__He could see. Barely, as his glasses had been left up top. Something...sedimentary. He didn’t know. Roman was better at this shit. So, he stared at the sky, and wondered why God decided to spare him. Wondered what a pathetic, useless robot like him could offer to the world._ _

__He had heard the screams as he neared the ground, but now he couldn’t seem to hear anything at all. It was all, frustratingly blank. Static._ _

__Logan Croft should have ceased to exist. He should be dead, his body twisted on the ground, his eyes blank. He should be in whatever afterlife existed, if one even existed at all._ _

__Someone grabbed his wrist, and Logan flinched. Well, tired to. But none of his bodily functions seemed to be working right now. Suddenly, a clear voice cut through the static._ _

__“Virgil, call 9-1-1. He has a pulse, but it’s weak.”_ _

__“I-I-is he aware?”_ _

__“I don’t-CALL 9-1-1! It won’t fucking matter if he dies!”_ _

__“O-okay Pat...” The voices faded, leaving the static. _Come back, _he wanted to shout. But his jaw refused to work.___ _

____Logan sat there, not dead but, as he would learn, really close, debating the infinitesimal odds of him coming out of this unscathed.  
—————————  
“This is Florida 9-1-1, what is your emergency?”_ _ _ _

____“I-there was a guy-and he-he fell. I-“_ _ _ _

____“Okay Sir, I’m gonna need you to calm down. Take some deep breaths. Where are you?”_ _ _ _

____“At-at 57th and m-main. Near the-the new Chick-Fil-A.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. I’m sending an ambulance. Can you tell me if he is breathing? Do you know how to check a pulse?”_ _ _ _

____“I-I-I don’t-Patton-he-“ Virgil shoves the phone in his husbands face, ignoring the waves coming from the phone._ _ _ _

____“Switch,” Patton said, understanding. “Hello, this is Patton.”_ _ _ _

____He continued to talk to the operator as Virgil held the man’s hand and watched to make sure he was still breathing._ _ _ _

____“OH MY GOD!” A man from the crowd yelled, pushing forward. “LOGAN!” He dropped next to the man-Logan and cradled his head._ _ _ _

____“Hello?” Virgil asked, relived that sometime was taking control. He really wasn’t the type to take charge._ _ _ _

____The new man looked at him desperately. “I’m Remus. Logan is my brother’s husband.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh-oh my god.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. He’s breathing, but irregularly, meaning something in his chest is fucked up. Maybe a rib. Or several. His leg his-“ he looked down and winced- “Broken at best. A surprising lack of blood, meaning there is some internal? Maybe? God, sorry. I’m panicking.”_ _ _ _

____“What can I do to help?”_ _ _ _

____“Has someone called the police?”_ _ _ _

____“Ye-yeah, my husband.”_ _ _ _

____“Just-keep watching his breathing, okay? God, Lo, what did you get yourself into?”_ _ _ _

____Virgil kept watching Logan’s breathing, as everything else faded away.  
—————————  
“Switch,” Patton said, looking at his husband’s desperate face. “Hello, this is Patton.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. Everything is gonna be alright, okay? I need you to answer my questions. Is he breathing?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. His pulse is there but weak, and his breathing is irregular.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay. Now, the first person said he fell. Can you expand on that? I have an ambulance headed your way.”_ _ _ _

____“He jumped off a building. God, he jumped off a building. Why-why did he do that?”_ _ _ _

____“Can you take some deep breaths for me? Everything will be fine.”_ _ _ _

____“You know, you’re a stranger. You are just doing your job, and you’ll probably forget about this as soon as you go home. Strange, right? This is gonna be haunting me all year. And you just get to poof it out-and-and-“ Patton could feel tears welling up. “I’ll always wonder what I could have done. I could have talked him down. I could have given a soft landing. I could’ve done _something_. But I didn’t. He’s gonna die, isn’t he? All because-“_ _ _ _

____“Sir, stop. I can only do so much, and what I can do I need your help with. Please, take a deep breath and work with me. If you do, he’s gonna make it out of this. I promise, Patton.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s your name?” Distract yourself, his mother always said. You can panic later._ _ _ _

____“I’m Damien. I promise you, everything is going to be fine.”_ _ _ _

____Already, the wailing of sirens could be heard. “The ambulance is here.”_ _ _ _

____“Talk to them, okay? It’s going to be fine, Patton.”_ _ _ _

____He rushed to meet them and watched as they put him on a stretcher, the sirens drowning everything else out.  
-  
Damien sighed, placing his head down on the table. Just the perfect way to mess up a relatively slow day._ _ _ _

____“Rough call?” Remy, one of his co-workers asked._ _ _ _

____“Suicide. Guy was still alive. Two freaked out people.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry, Gurl, sounds rough.”_ _ _ _

____The phone rang, startling Damien._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, Gurl, I got this one.” Remy said, slipping on his ‘professional’ mask. “Florida 9-1-1, what is your emergency?” He was quiet for a bit as the situation was explained. Shooting Damien a look, he rolled his eyes and turned back to the phone. “No, that is not a speeding vehicle. That would be an ambulance.” And hung up._ _ _ _

____“I swear, some people are like, so stupid.”_ _ _ _

____Damien gave the ghost of a smile as Thomas, their third co-worker flicked over to _9-1-1 _. “Wanna poke some more fun at this?”___ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Remy smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

__________Damian turned his attention to the TV, letting the mindless humor block out the memory of how hopeless Patton had sounded.  
—————————  
“LOGAN!” Roman shouted, as he head the boop of an ended call. He dialed again. And again. And over and over and moved until he had 20 missed calls and he collapsed under the weight of...something._ _

______Princess licked his face, making him push her away, but immediately scooped her back up again. “Did that just happen, Princess? Please tell me it didn’t...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Princess, being a dog, did not reply, but instead whimpered, picking up on his somber mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______A surge of hope filled his veins. It sure as hell _sounded_ like a...note, but maybe it wasn’t-it was just a breakup. Divorce? Request for space?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sure as hell didn’t sound like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______His phone rang and he lunged for it, desperate. It wasn’t Logan. But it was...Remus?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Roman, thank god you picked up, oh my god, I don’t have any time right now but I need you to come to this hospital ASAP.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rem-I think-Logan-“ He sobbed. “I think Logan just killed himself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There. He said it. Out loud. And Remus didn’t immediately contradict him. What-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Roman-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“DID YOU _HEAR ME?!_ Logan’s...dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No-listen-he’s alive and here so COME. I really have to go now but I’ll see you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman sat, shocked. Princess thumped her head into his lap, but he pushed her off. “Sorry, Girl.” He whispered. “I gotta go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The people on the road were frustrating. Had the speed limits decreased? Why did everyone feel the need to drive right now?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, _Finally_ , he got to the hospital and walked up to the desk. “I’m here for Logan Croft-Prince?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Room 731.” The receptionist said, sticking a pass out at him. Roman grabbed it and followed the signs until he was standing outside his room. Cautiously, he creaked the door open to see Remus and two people whom he’d never seen before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Roman,” Remus said, relaxing. “Hey.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey. Who are these two?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Patton, this is my husband Virgil.” Virgil muttered hello while staring at Logan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Logan, who looked too peaceful. Who just looked like he was sleeping. Who just-who would rather kill himself than talk to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman made a strangled sound and moved closer to his bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bitch,” He whispered. “Why couldn’t we just talk? You know-“ his voice broke, reveling his teary disposition. “You know I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We should go now...” Virgil said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. Roman, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. I-you were the ones to call?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just-I hope he’ll be alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He-he has to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Virgil and Patton left, leaving the Hospital room deathly quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

______All Roman could do was keep staring at his husband and hope that he would wake up soon._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if there are any errors in the fic!


End file.
